1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices, particularly to a portable electronic device with a dual-sliding structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, portable electronic devices have been increasingly widely used with multiplicity of functions. A mobile telephone is exemplified as a portable electronic device that provides wireless communication services to its subscriber. Rapid development in the field of information and telecommunication business has made it possible for mobile users to use a variety of functions and types of mobile phones available on the market. These mobile telephone terminals are generally classified into three or more types of terminals, such as, e.g., a bar-type terminal, a flip-type terminal with a flip cover, and a foldable terminal with a folding mechanism adapted to be opened and closed about a main body at a given angle.
In the meantime, as more diverse design concepts are introduced in the design of mobile communication terminals, a sliding type of mobile terminal has recently become widely used. The sliding-type terminal is quite popular because of its convenient operation and unconventional design. A general sliding-type terminal includes an upper housing, a main body and a sliding mechanism. The upper housing and the main body are slidably connected by the sliding mechanism. A screen is provided in the upper housing. A keypads module is configured in the main body. The upper housing is slidably opened or closed relative to the main body. However, these sliding type mobile terminals do not yet offer a wide keypads area, and for this reason, more than one different characters or numerals are usually set together in one key. Therefore, it may create an inconvenience for the users. In communication or in game, the users have to manually select a desired input content by pressing the same key many times.
Therefore, a portable electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) with a new sliding mechanism is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.